1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a flexible display panel peeling apparatus having improved reliability in a flexible display panel peeling process and a flexible display panel peeling method using the same.
2. Discussion
Electronic equipment, such as smart phones, digital cameras, notebook computers, navigation units, smart televisions, and the like, include a display panel for displaying images.
In recent years, flexible display panels are being developed for use in the electronic equipment. Since components of the flexible display panel are formed of a flexible material, the flexible display panel may have a flexible property.
A flexible display panel may include pixels for generating images. To form the pixels, the flexible display panel may be attached to a substrate that is formed of a rigid material, and then, patterning and deposition processes may be performed on the substrate. When the pixel formation is finished, a peeling process for peeling the flexible display panel from the substrate may be performed. However, there is a need for an improved peeling process that may reduce or eliminate damage to the flexible display panel during the peeling process.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is provided to enhance understanding of the background of the disclosed subject matter and therefore may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.